This invention relates generally to a circuit device, particularly to an improved circuit device for solar energy application, in which a MOSFET (Metal-oxide-semiconductor-field-effect-transistor) is adopted to serve for a current-blocking device.
FIG. 1 shows am embodiment of a current-blocking device in mechanical style, in which the current of a rechargeable cell pack 20 could be prevented from flowing back to a solar panel 10 when a switch 30 is switched xe2x80x9cOFFxe2x80x9d manipulatively. However, charging of the cell pack 20 can not be made automatically. It can be done only when the switch 30 is switched xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d by hand.
Similarly, a diode 40 shown in FIG. 2 is another example for blocking current, in which the current of the cell pack 20 is prohibited from flowing back to the solar panel 10 through the diode 40. However, the solar panel 10 might not be able to transfer full energy to the cell pack 20 because of the considerable energy consumption of this diode 40.
In view of the above drawbacks in the conventional current blocking devices this invention is intended to propose an improved current-blocking device working between the rechargeable cell pack and the solar panel with infinitesimal power consumption.
The primary objective of this invention is to provide a current-blocking device between a solar panel and a rechargeable cell pack to serve for a current choker with little power consumption.
In order to achieve the above goal, an improved circuit device for solar energy application of this invention is comprised of a solar panel as power supply and a rechargeable cell pack for receiving the power transferred from that solar panel. Such an architecture has the characteristics that the Drain and the Source of a MOSFET are conductively connected with the solar panel and the cell pack respectively so that the body diode of the MOSFET Is forward interposed between the solar panel and the cell pack for prevention of a reverse current when charging is stopped.
For more detailed information regarding advantages or features of this invention, at least an example of preferred embodiment will be fully described below with reference to the annexed drawings.